


Flush

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's caught in the middle, but they're <i>all</i> trapped in the pleasure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Threesome Thursday](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=threesome+thursday&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Salmon_Pink), and for the [Once Upon A Time Femslash Kink Meme](http://ouatfemkink.livejournal.com/), [prompt](http://ouatfemkink.livejournal.com/692.html?thread=26036#t26036) "Ruby/Emma/Regina, strap-on, double penetration of Ruby".

Emma has to admit, she’d been a little hesitant at first. Whatever the hell this thing is between her and Regina, it’s been going on a while now. Long enough that this isn’t even the first time Ruby’s joined them, or the second, or the third. 

But what they’re doing tonight, it’s something _new_ , something she’s never tried before, and she’d been a little wary when Regina first suggested it.

Right now, she can’t remember why she’d _ever_ question this, with Ruby’s arms wrapped tight around her neck, her hips moving in needy little circles over Emma’s lap. She’s spread wide around the thick shaft of Emma’s strap-on, and Emma’s fingers slide between her legs, feeling Ruby’s heat, feeling how damn wet she is. Emma’s thumb rubs against Ruby’s clit, and Ruby keens and shakes, lips dragging over the skin of Emma’s neck.

“If you could see the picture you make,” Regina murmurs, kneeling on the bed behind Ruby, staring at them both with hooded eyes. Her own strap-on is thicker than Emma’s, a little longer, because Regina likes to make a point, even when buying sex toys. 

Emma can’t really complain, not when the inside of the harness has these _amazing_ little silicone nubs that rub against Emma’s cunt every time the leather pulls tight. She’s not gonna be able to come from just that, but it feels really fucking good all the same.

Regina’s strap-on is apple-red, so ridiculously predictable that Emma almost wants to laugh. Except laughter seems impossible with Ruby squirming like that, breasts pushed up against Emma’s own, and Emma cups one in her hand, rolls the nipple between her fingers, hearing Ruby’s whimpers grow higher pitched. Regina’s hand moves over the shaft, leaving it glistening with lube, because Ruby may be wet and ready for them but this is still going to be tight.

Emma kisses Ruby deeply while they wait for Regina to be all set, tugging at her hair a little with one hand, the other still between her legs. Stroking at the folds of her cunt, feeling the way she’s clenching around the dildo, flushed and _full_. But Regina insists she can take more, and the way Ruby’s eyes had darkened at the suggestion, her breath speeding up and colour rising in her cheeks, had convinced Emma that it was worth finding out.

She feels Regina’s weight push Ruby forwards as she presses against Ruby’s back, the movement making Ruby gasp as it rocks her on Emma’s strap-on. It takes a few moments to get lined up, Emma and Regina’s legs tangled, thighs spread wide, until the leather straps of their harnesses brush together. Each with their right thigh over the other’s left hip, legs sprawled out, and the leather means Emma can’t feel Regina’s cunt pressed to her own, but she knows they’re both equally slick for this.

She eases Ruby up on her knees, her legs stretched out so she’s straddling both their laps, gently pushing her hair behind her ears, fingers moving over her face. “You okay?” Emma asks, and she’s not expecting her voice to be so rough, so _hungry_.

Ruby manages a nod, lips swollen and kiss-bruised, eyes a little dazed. Gripping Emma’s shoulders, only the head of the dildo still inside her, sweat shining between her breasts where they heave as she gulps down air.

“She’s ready,” Regina insists, hands at Ruby’s hips, fingernails biting into the skin. “She can take it, she _wants_ to take it.” And Emma means to object to that, because this isn’t Regina’s call, she doesn’t get to make that choice, but Ruby shivers and nods again, knees squeezing Emma’s legs, and any argument dies in Emma’s throat.

Instead she can only watch as Regina’s fingers coax between Ruby’s thighs, spreading her wide, Regina’s strap-on lining up beside Emma’s own. Pressing the two dildos together in the circle of her hand, and then Regina’s easing Ruby down, and Emma’s taking as much of her weight as her arms can hold. Watching Ruby’s eyes fly wide, her mouth falling open, as she’s spread around two dildos at once, thick shafts filling her inch by inch.

By the time Ruby’s settled low across their laps, Emma is sweating and breathless, Regina’s nails digging into her thigh. Ruby’s mouth is still open but there’s no sound coming out, as if she’s forgotten she even _has_ a voice.

God, Emma can’t even imagine it, what it must feel like to be stretched that wide, to feel so _taken_. She feels herself pulse and quiver, cunt aching to be filled the same way, and the sensation of the silicone nubs moving against her feels like the worst kind of tease. Between her and Regina, Ruby begins to ride the two dildos slowly, huffs of breath and cracked little noises being forced out of her throat with every drop of her hips, Emma’s hands easing the weight and guiding her on. Ruby’s eyes are completely unfocused, and Emma’s not sure the other woman is even coherent anymore, that she can even remember her own _name_.

She can see Regina’s face over Ruby’s shoulder every time she moves, the arousal written plainly there. Regina’s leaning back slightly, weight braced on her left hand which is splayed across the mattress behind her, right hand on Ruby’s hip, and Emma echoes the position. Rocking her hips up a little the next time Ruby sinks down, and the noise Ruby makes as she apparently rediscovers her vocal chords is _feral_ , pure sex and need. Crying out over and over, like now she’s started she doesn’t know how to stop, and Emma’s scalp prickles with sweat, her lungs aching because she keeps holding her breath, as she watches Ruby throw her head back and come with a desperate cry that bounces off the walls and the inside of Emma’s mind.

Emma barely manages to catch Ruby as she bonelessly slumps forward, Regina’s hand on her bicep steadying her. Ruby mumbles something that may or may have words to it, and Emma kisses her hair and holds her close, feeling like she might _die_ if somebody doesn’t fuck her soon. And maybe this is why she and Regina work, because she doesn’t even need to say anything, Regina’s hands already stroking up her thighs, thumbs digging in either side of the leather straps.

“Ready to feel this inside of _you_ now?” Regina’s voice asks huskily, but Emma can’t see her face because she can’t make herself open her eyes, trembling just for the _idea_ of it. She feels Regina’s fingers brush over her cheek, Ruby’s breath still hot against her neck. “Mm, that’s what I thought, Ms Swan.” 

Even if she can’t see it, Emma can still imagine Regina’s smile.


End file.
